We recently conducted a sleep debt study (protocol number 07468) in which we demonstrated that healthy young subjects subjected to nightly sleep curtailment for less than one week present a marked decrease in glucose tolerance and a number of alterations in the activity of the hypothalamo-pituitary-adrenal axis. The aim of the present study is to verify that these alterations occur in real life in people who voluntarily curtail sleep on a chronic basis.